Presently known powder coating systems typically employ complex and costly valve mechanisms, manifold systems, and multiple pumps to facilitate the change between, and use of, multiple supply containers in connection with one or more applicators. Many of these systems involve time consuming reconfiguration of equipment to effectuate a supply change. There is a need for simpler, more efficient, and less costly apparatus for changing supply containers within a powder coating system. The present invention addresses these and other needs, as will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.